


Crazy About Cactuars

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, I'm Going to Hell, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Talcott has some time to himself, which he decides to make the most of.





	

Talcott stared out the window from his small bed, frowning at the eternal night. He fondly remembered the sunny days when he smiled often and didn't have to constantly worry about daemons attacking. Even now, Iris, Cor, and the others were out fighting. And he...was taking a break. A well-earned one, he'd convinced himself. He hadn't had time to himself in quite a while.

Talcott’s gaze fell to the small Cactuar figurines on the windowsill. They always brought a distinct joy to his heart, an odd but pleasant warmth all over his body that made him grin. Was it love? Maybe. Either way, this opportunity wouldn't come again, at least not for a long time. With his mind made up, Talcott stood and took his four most prized figurines from their lonely place, then returned to bed.

“You little guys have always been here for me,” Talcott said quietly. He placed the figurines carefully beside him, then rested on his side so that he could admire them with his eyes. “Such beautiful things, really…” The warm feeling in his body intensified. Now he could hear his heart pounding in his ear, and his pants seemed to tighten. “Oh.”

Slightly embarrassed, Talcott unzipped his pants. It couldn’t really be helped if the mysterious expressions of four Cactuars made him hopelessly aroused. Trying to deny it would only make his erection bigger. Though, the more he stared, the more it didn't seem to matter. He was horny, and he would have to relieve himself one way or another.

With a sigh, Talcott sat up and removed his pants, never taking his eyes off the little Cactuars. He quickly released the swelling bulge in his underwear from its confinement, tossing the pair of briefs to the floor. The freedom felt good, but not as good as those cactuars would feel inside him. In a hurry, Talcott stood once more and awkwardly walked to a chest of drawers in the room. He rummaged through what clothes and miscellaneous items he had there until he found what he needed: the gag gift he'd received for his last birthday. The bottle of lube had been begging for use, and now that wish would finally be fulfilled.

Talcott made his way back to bed, his erection ever hardening as he eyed the Cactuars, imagining how good they would feel inside his tight ass. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed it. He needed it now.

Talcott nearly spilled lube all over the bed in his frenzy. First he eased a finger in, then a second, forcing himself to keep going in spite of the pain. He would've added a third, but a hint of childish impatience in the back of his mind told him to quit stalling and put those damn Cactuars in his ass. So he did. Oh, he did.

A pained whimper passed through Talcott’s lips as the lubricated head of the first Cactuar entered his needy hole. He groaned as he pushed further and the arms - oh, those _arms_ \- spread him wider. He pushed the figurine all the way in, biting his lip as the pleasure made itself apparent by way of his leaking cock. The second figurine felt even better, filling Talcott more as he weakly reached for the remaining Cactuars with his free hand. He placed them between his legs, immediately moving his shaky hand to his member once that was done.

Talcott moaned quietly, stroking himself slowly and sliding the second Cactuar in and out of his asshole as the ones between his legs watched. Was being watched his kink? He didn't know, or care for that matter. He just wanted to cum for these Cactuars - the ones fucking him and the ones watching. “Fuck,” Talcott breathed, his hand cramping as it slid up and down his length. He continued toward his goal nonetheless, fueled by passion for his figurines and a desperate need for release.

He could feel it now. He was on the edge. He was ready, ready to messy the sheets with salty satisfaction. Talcott’s ass clenched the figurines inside even harder, and every muscle in his body tightened. His breath was taken away as several short streams of semen squirted out, painting parts of the figurines between his legs white and staining the sheets. Panting, Talcott rested his hands at his sides. He smiled from ear to ear for reasons he couldn't fathom. This experience made one thing clear, though. “We have to do this again.”


End file.
